swff_twist_of_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
The Force
The Force 'is an entity in the ''Twist of Fate series. It surrounds everything the force connects to, binding it to any organism in the galaxy. It's power could also be used to those who were "Force sensitive". Light side : ''A Jedi uses The Force for Knowledge and Defense...never for attack." : ―Yoda talks about The Force,Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back There is one section of the Force called the Light side of the Force. It was mostly used for knowledge and defense. Those who were also on the side of good would develope a Force ghost Known users * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Amelia Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker * Other Jedi Knights * Jaina Solo * Anakin Solo * Jacen Solo * Allana Solo * Tenel Ka Djo Dark sidehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_side_of_the_Force The dark side of the Force was an aspect of the Force.Star Wars[[A New Hope|: Episode IV A New Hope]] Individuals who used the dark side drew their power from darker emotions such as fear, anger, hatred,Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace and aggression.Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back The Sith were a major practitioner of the dark side, and were the mortal enemies of the Jedi Order, which followed the light side of the Force. There were others such as the Inquisitorius, who, though not Sith, could draw upon the power of the dark side.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Darth Sidious believed that the source of his dark side power was "the universe beyond the edges of our maps."Aftermath Although Jedi were taught to follow the light side of the Force, the dark side was considered seductive and a Jedi had to maintain vigilance in order to avoid falling to the dark side. Anakin Skywalker was a powerful Jedi who, partly through the machinations of the Sith Lord Sidious, fell from the light side and began practicing the dark side.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Even a Jedi raised in the traditions of the Jedi Order from birth could quickly be corrupted by the lure of the dark side in certain situations. Despite this, while the Jedi often described the dark side as a "quick and easy path," drawing upon the power of the dark side did not necessarily come with ease or without cost to those who were not used to drawing upon feelings such as hatred and who possessed strong compassion.Dark Disciple Use of the dark side of the Force granted certain abilities that were generally closed to a user of the light side, such as the ability to summon Force lightning from one's fingertips and even, according to legend, to manipulate midi-chlorians to create life or keep someone from dying. The dark-side historian and Sith cultist Yupe Tashu told Wedge Antilles on Akiva that some Sith Lord's were able to siphon the Force from their captives in order to extend their own lives for centuries beyond their natural expiration. The power of the dark side was penetrating and pernicious. The Jedi Temple was built on top of an ancient Sith shrine and, unbeknownst to the Jedi, the power of the dark side rippled upwards through the Temple from the shrine, slowly weakening the Jedi over a millennium. The dark side of the Force was considered highly corrupting. The Jedi Grand Master Yoda, for example, believed that "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," a view he espoused despite having personally witnessed the redemption of at least two individuals who were at one time deeply steeped in the dark side. Anakin Skywalker also proved an exception, as he overcame his past actions to save his son, Luke, and kill the Sith Lord Sidious.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] While Yoda said that the Dark Side of the Force is not stronger then the Light Side of the Force, he said that it was merely "quicker, easier, more sedictive". Known practitioners * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Darth Caedus * Lumiya * The Sith